


喂，纮汰，听说你很能照顾小孩子？

by mikazuki_yan_NING



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING
Summary: 纮汰从戒斗那里接到了小孩子照顾他。
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito





	喂，纮汰，听说你很能照顾小孩子？

**Author's Note:**

> ※关键词为:儿童节，粉丝与偶像，夏日炎炎※  
> ※但鉴于时间流向的话，儿童节就已经到了大后期，所以是还在前中期的平行世界※  
> ※有原创人物，ooc你我不必多说※  
> ※题文不符请注意※  
> BGM:某一家的御茶会议和フュージョンライズ!

沢芽市的风向来是轻柔地吹过每个人的脸庞，阳光温和地撒在大地上，仿佛这样就可以遮掩住这片大地黑暗的存在。

节奏骑士在广场上跳着街舞，矫健的舞姿和扎实的舞步说明他们的他们能力再一次提高了不少，可是就算如此，在他们面前呐喊加油的人也屈指可数了。

这也难怪，节奏骑士之间的因维斯游戏已经严重影响到了普通市民的生存。以往看因维斯游戏争斗只是生活的一种消遣娱乐，可现在涉及到了自己生命安全问题，这种游戏成了过街老鼠的存在。

普通人来来往往，再不会为这些节奏骑士驻足，就算停下，也是拉扯自己的孩子，不让他去接触这些危险人物。

如果挥洒汗水，却没有获得相应的反响，这样很多人就会放弃。毕竟人只是为了结果而努力，从不在乎过程。但高司舞不同，她是热爱才去跳街舞，无论其他人如何理解，只要热爱，那么舞步也不会停下的吧。

“久违的舞步真的很令人怀念啊。”舞擦去额头不知是热还是累造成的汗水，轻轻地喘气，看来这些舞步全部完成对她压力不小，可她并没有多欣喜这些，只是扭头对葛叶纮汰询问道，“今天不去消灭因维斯吗？纮汰。”

纮汰坐在舞台的土地上，低头似乎在思考着什么，听到舞的问话，抬头露出一个安慰性的微笑来。

“啊消灭因维斯路过这里，一不小心就看入迷了，对了小实没有来吗？”

“他说补习班突然加课，待会就会过来了。话说纮汰，真的不用小实帮你吗？”舞想说的话还没有说完，纮汰便挠挠脑袋，笑着拒绝了。

“有我一个人就可以了，舞你不用担心的，小实光是平衡跳舞和读书就已经够累了。”

说着他站起身来，拍拍屁股上的尘土，向舞示意一下，就转身离开去别处消灭因维斯了。

舞看着那个人离去的背影，又扭头看了看跟在自己身后跳舞的队友，呆愣在原地半天也不知道说些什么，过了很久，轻纱般的云遮住太阳又远去，她才叹口气。

“要是我能做些什么就好了。”

有了新的道具，打起因维斯毫不费力，可纮汰仍觉得缺点什么，拥有强大力量的反面，空荡荡的心似乎在诉求什么，它不是无所谓地跳动着，它也有自己想要的东西。

多数人会迷失于强大力量的漩涡，失去本心后去追求更强大的力量，那这时候，没有心的人类还能叫做人类吗？或许只是拥有能量的一坨烂肉吧。

纮汰合上锁头解除变身时，周围已经没有了其他人。也是，普通人见到因维斯早就吓得四处逃窜了，哪会一直站在原地眼睁睁看因维斯攻击自己。

纮汰攥紧手中的柠檬锁头，空荡荡的广场和周围的摩天大楼没有人的喧嚣，笑着说:“该去其他地方看看了。”

“我说，你不要缠着我了，我对弱者根本一点兴趣也没有。”

是驱纹戒斗的声音，他怎么会在这里？按照他的行为习惯，他现在应该在巴隆的行动室里坐着喝茶，或许会拿出不知藏在哪里的扑克做个小魔术，再或许是策划着针对铠武的计划。总而言之，戒斗不太可能出现在这个地方。

“拜托，我真的很想加入巴隆的队伍。”

纮汰跑过去时，刚好看见一个小男孩向戒斗鞠躬请求，但在男孩面前的那个人丝毫没有回转心意的表现，他上下打量了一下男孩，随即双手环胸，说着碎人心的话。

“你这个年龄我们巴隆队根本不收，而且这种时刻我们也不会接受新队员了。”

“现在的你还是回去上学吧，看你这幅样子，估计也无法明白节奏骑士之间残酷的竞争吧。”

“喂，你怎么能这么说！”纮汰走过去驳斥戒斗的话，他蹲下来安慰那个即将哭出来，却极力压抑自己的男孩，轻轻地揉了揉他的头，站起来把他护在身后。

“是葛叶啊，正好，你赶紧把他带回他家，我们巴隆不需要这样的人。强者自然会凭自身的能力进入巴隆，而弱者只会凭依他人能力罢了。”

戒斗挑眉，摆摆手让纮汰带着男孩赶紧离开，仿佛他们脏了他的视线一般。那副自傲的表情曾数次让纮汰感到不爽，就当纮汰也想输出一番戒斗时，戒斗感觉到什么似的，冷淡地扫了他们一眼就匆匆离开了。

“小朋友，你想加入巴隆？”

“嗯嗯，因为我在频道上看到了巴隆的演出，领队的驱纹戒斗简直就是我的偶像！我很想像他一样跳随性自由的舞蹈。”

男孩点点头，在说到戒斗时，眼里闪着光芒，那种在追求者身上就会亮闪闪的光芒。曾经这光芒也在纮汰身上发出过，不过随着时间流逝，光芒也就消逝了。

“舞蹈什么时候跳也可以，不过现在很危险，我先送你回家吧。”

“我，我不想回家。”

看着男孩支支吾吾的样子，纮汰便知道他可能是和家人闹了矛盾，想着时间或许还充裕，他问男孩：

“那你愿意看铠武的舞蹈吗？”

“这就是你把他带来的理由吗？”舞揪着纮汰的耳朵问道，“你知不知道现在人手不够啊。”

“我想着让他看一下就送他回家……痛痛痛，放手啊舞。”纮汰解释着，尝试挣脱舞的束缚，却没成想令自己的疼痛升了一个等级，于是赶紧向眼前这个女孩求饶。舞这才放开纮汰，视线放在了男孩身上。

男孩长得很清秀，或许不小心就会被人认为是女生。看脸的话，应该是在上国中的小屁孩，比吴岛光实还要小个几岁。

“你叫什么名字啊。”光实把一杯打包来的饮料推到男孩面前，姑且先解解渴。杯中的碎冰块散射着果汁的光色，鲜艳欲滴。

“风间真一郎。”

“那么真一郎小朋友，我允许你看我们跳舞，作为交换条件，你必须回家给父母报平安。”舞走上前，低头和真一郎说道，小孩在这里，要是因为他们的缘故受到因维斯的袭击，她可是有理也说不清了。

“姐姐，想跳街舞真的错了吗？”真一郎并没有去动那杯饮料，他鼓起勇气，抬头问舞，突如其来的问题把舞给问懵了。

“跳街舞怎么会错了呢？只要你热爱一项事物一个运动，并为此付出应有的努力，得到结果时才会开心啊。每个人都应该有他的梦想，也有追逐梦想的权利，但前提是你不会给别人造成困扰。”纮汰在舞身后说道，他捂着自己被揪的耳朵，边说边龇牙咧嘴，看来真的是很痛。

“我跳街舞是因为热爱，同时也希望别人来看来热爱这项运动，难道这也错了吗？”舞把手放在真一郎的头顶，温和的声音就好像给予男孩力量一样。

“爸爸妈妈说你们招惹了那些怪物，城市才会变成这样的，我和他们反驳，他们不信，我才跑出家想加入巴隆来证明，跳舞没有错，你们也没有招惹怪物。”真一郎闷闷地说道，气氛瞬间低落下来。

真一郎的话其实也没有错，因维斯莫种程度真的是他们招惹来的，如果不是他们沉迷因维斯游戏，或许就不会有怪物袭击普通人了，即使有纮汰保护市民，可个人的力量怎么会惠及整个沢芽市呢？

连后面的纮汰此刻也不知道说些什么好，铠武全队陷入了沉默之中，令人没想到的是，打破沉默的是光实。

“真一郎，你喜欢跳舞吗？”

“喜欢，我看到的第一眼就喜欢上了。”

“那和我们一起跳舞怎么样？先学会一段，看看会不会招惹怪物，这样不就能证明了吗？要是学得好的话，你还可以加入巴隆。”

光实看着真一郎，眼中满满的都是诚实，真一郎看着给自己饮料的哥哥，说好。

“练舞是很辛苦的……”

“我不怕，姐姐不也是热爱才学会的吗？我也热爱街舞。”

舞捂脸，感觉自己被看扁了怎么办？话说他想加入的是巴隆，教他铠武的舞步真的好吗？

就这样，真一郎开始学街舞的舞步。这个男孩不仅仅是热爱，也是很有天赋，在看完第一遍之后，就能跟着鼓点开始律动起来，虽然有些动作看起来不标准，但多学几遍肯定会达到完美程度的。

“真一郎真聪明，要不是你想去巴隆，我都想把你留下来了。”舞抱着真一郎欣喜出声，右手不自觉地揉乱了真一郎的头发，看她的动作应该是很想这么干了。

“一个下午就做到这种水平，很厉害啊。”纮汰期间出去了一趟，回来时正好看见练舞步的真一郎，看着他认真挥洒汗水的样子，忍不住笑着夸奖。

“嗯，这下子你相信了吧。”光实赞同地附议道。跳舞不会找来因维斯，这是理所当然的事，但想让这个男孩相信，还是需要亲自去跳一场舞。

“嗯！”真一郎用力点点头，通红的脸颊有汗水滴落，不过嘴角还是上扬的，看起来这个下午他应该是很开心的，“我明白了！”

“那么现在愿意回家了吗？”纮汰问道，“铠甲骑士护送你回家哦。”

“我想回家，我要告诉爸爸妈妈他们那么认为是不对的。跳街舞是很快乐的事，根本不会招来怪物。”

本来这就是消灭因维斯里普通的一天，本来应该是这样的。

“不需要你来帮我。”戒斗长枪一挥，身旁的因维斯小怪就减少了几只，不过几只比起不远处的进化体来说，根本不值一提。

“说什么呢戒斗，你一个人不行啊。”纮汰从锁头摩托上下来，同时没忘了身后的真一郎，嘱咐他找一个安全的地方躲起来后，就走到戒斗身边按下锁头。

“变身。”

戒斗冷哼一声，把香蕉换成了芒果，果然比起长枪骑士来说，在某些方面芒果更有用一些。“我可没让你来帮我。”

纮汰早就习惯了他这幅样子，拿出阵羽柠檬来变身，虽然原形态可以和戒斗合力骑士踢打死，不过那样实在太慢了，慢会导致一般路过普通市民遭受不必要袭击。

熟悉的动作流程，插入合上拉弓锁定放箭，一气呵成。能量形成的光箭射入怪物的体内，本来怪物打算一脚蹦起去扑向戒斗，却被突如其来的冷箭打断攻势，不，是死亡。

不过戒斗可不会认为是纮汰帮了他，毕竟他一个人也能搞定，只是时间长短的问题而已。他合上锁头，看向纮汰，虽然面上不显，语气却颇为不爽:

“你今天是在跟踪我吗？怎么见了你好几回？”

“哪有那么夸张，才两回而已！”纮汰下意识地反驳，转眼认为这是不必要的纷争，走向了自己的锁头摩托，“我要送人回家，恰巧路过而已。”

“你说的就是那个小鬼？”戒斗指向一旁，真一郎的旁边没有任何障碍物，看来他根本没有好好听纮汰的话躲起来，反而找了一个显眼的位置看纮汰和戒斗打因维斯。

“啊真一郎，没有受伤吧？”纮汰连走带跑地过去，摸了真一郎全身，生怕他受到刚刚那场战斗波及而受伤。不过令纮汰庆幸的是，眼前这个男孩并没有什么伤口。

“就那么想加入巴隆吗？你这么弱的人，我是不会……”戒斗话说到一半，像是想到一个主意，说出去的话转了口，“那接下来我会跳一个别人没看过的舞，之后你可以跳给我看，什么时候合格你就可以加入了。”

戒斗如言跳了起来，那个舞步很飒爽，其中的高难度动作更是不少，看来他是故意给真一郎跳这么难的街舞，企图让他死心。

真一郎没有抱怨什么，只是认真看着，把那些动作深记于心，跳好这个舞是这是他进入巴隆的敲门砖，他不会分心任何事物的。

纮汰左看看认真用眼用脑记的真一郎，右看看跳着高难度街舞甚至累出汗的戒斗，忍不住翻个白眼，等几年再加入就直说，何必拐弯抹角。

儿童节向来是儿童的节日，对于铠武来说，这个节日是给光实过得，虽然他不是儿童，但作为队里唯一未成年的人，这是一个巧妙过儿童节的借口。

被舞要求去买夏之蒙蛋糕的纮汰再次遇到了戒斗，这是他距真一郎事件后的第一次碰面，说的这么夸张，其实只不过是两三天而已。

今天的风带着夏天独有的熏热，太阳也没有落下，它加大力度输出自己的热量，生怕地上的人冷了一样，可他们已经快要热到融化了，就像纮汰手中提着的蛋糕一样。

“你想说什么，因维斯不会停止袭击……你那愚蠢的想法看来也不会停止，想着你能有长进的我看来更愚蠢。”戒斗摇摇头，但嘴上依旧是不饶人。纮汰上下看着他的队服开始研究他是不是在逞强，其实他已经热到要昏厥了。

“纮汰哥哥，戒斗队长！儿童节快乐！”就当这两个人站在大太阳下对视，谁也不让谁时，真一郎跑着过来，手里还拿着三个冰棍，看样子是刚刚买的，还冒着白色的冷气。

“这是队长的！”

给戒斗塞了一个芒果一个香蕉。

“这是纮汰哥哥的。”

给纮汰塞了一个橙子的。

“你还没加入巴隆，别叫我队长。”戒斗冷脸说，不过冰棍倒也没拒绝拿在了手里，看来他真的有点热。

真一郎鞠躬，坚定地说道，不过称呼依旧没改:“我会加油的，队长！”

“都说了别叫我队长！”戒斗看着离开的真一郎，大声强调道，不过跑着的他应该听不见这一句吧。

“为什么我只有一根啊……”纮汰看向戒斗，不满地说，“你这家伙别得了便宜还卖乖，真一郎的天赋很好的！要不是他执意去巴隆，我还想把他留在我铠武呢。”

“哼，强者自有自己的决定，而弱者只会运用卑劣手段罢了。”

“你说谁卑劣呢？你这家伙。”

纮汰咬牙恨不得给眼前这个男人一拳，想着自己手里提着蛋糕，另一只手还拿着冰棍，心想算了算了，好歹还有冰棍安慰自己。

等等，冰棍呢？纮汰抬头，发现戒斗早就离开了，他半举的手里的冰棍也早就只剩下棍了。怎么会消失了呢？

对啊，是谁偷吃了呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊用时四个小时就写完了，我们假面骑士同人女真的太厉害了【伏拉夫脸】  
> 是看了第十七集，去半次元找了个关键词就开始摸，完全不知道后面发生什么但至少现在他们是真的。  
> 结果并没有写出两个人的cp感嘛，而且越写越感觉“我真的不是在写莲真吗？我就是在写莲真吧！”  
> 本来只是想写两个人街舞的比赛，结果成了这个样子，我也不想打怪的啊！！  
> 还有戒斗，戒斗你那富有哲理的话我根本无法模仿啊！给我好好反思一下这个问题。  
> 懂了下一次不听捷德歌写文了，我一听就想融合升华。  
> 所以说，冰棍到底是谁偷吃的呢？


End file.
